Soirée bourré avec Roy Mustang
by Crazy Av
Summary: La fête est toujours une bonne occasion pour s'amuser entre amis,afin de partager de bon moments ensemble,de rire et de finir saoule tout en riant et chantant un tas de chanson de façon ridicule.


Os soirée bourré avec Roy Mustang

La fête est toujours une bonne occasion pour s'amuser entre amis,afin de partager de bon moments ensemble,de rire et de finir saoule tout en riant et chantant un tas de chanson de façon ridicule dans l'un des appartements des amis.  
Tout étais calme dans la chambre le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et deux corps se trouvait sous la couette allonger et endormit paisiblement. L'un des deux endormit bougeant sous les draps doucement se rappelant vaguement de la soirée,la team Mustang en compagnie des frères Elric faisant la fête la musique battant son plein,et comme à leurs habitude notre chers Roy et Edward se lançaient des défis,entre eux pour savoir qui serait soit le plus fort ou celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps en buvant le maximum de verre de whisky.  
Nos deux endormit se trouvant être Roy et l'autre n'était pas encore identifié à la vue du noiraud qui était encore trop éblouies part les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux épais de la chambre.  
l'Alchemist se réveillant petit à petit,apercevant une masse de cheveux blond..blond...blond?! sursauta t'il,le noiraud,non pas possible se disait t'il pas Hawkeye. Elle le tuerait sur le champs,et pour en avoir le cœur net Roy fit glisser le draps le long de sa taille à son grand soulagement pas de grand tatouage dans le dos de l'endormit,mais à la place une grande cicatrice et un..un..un automail!?  
-Fullmetal qu'est ce que tu fous là?tu m'expliques? demanda Roy,hey ho! fullmetal tu te réveilles oui?  
-Hummm Al laisse moi dormir,fit Edward la tête dans son oreiller trop bien installé ne voulant pas bouger

Roy soupirant regardant Ed paisiblement endormit  
-Edward ho!  
-Quoi? encore ronchonna le jeune blond,se relevant

-Qu'est ce que tu fous dans MON lit?! tu m'expliques?  
-Quoi?! mais c'est à moi de te dire ça! qu'est tu fous toi ici!humm ma tête gémit le jeune Elric

-Calme toi Fullmetal,hier à on fait la fête on aura trop bu et on se sera endormit dans la même chambre sans faire attention,c'est banal et cesse de crier,et au vu de ta migraine,on à bu tous les deux ma tête fait également mal.  
-Hé ben je sais pas se qu'ont à bu hier,mais ça devait être fort fit t'il se levant sans se rendre compte qu'il était complètement nu tel un vraie apollon

-Tien je la pensait plus petite que ça,sourit narquoisement Roy mais je me suis tromper à se que je vois  
-Hein?fit Ed ne comprenant pas de suite. Hey!vous gênez pas! cria t'il ses joues devenant aussi rouge que des pivoines,prenant en vitesse le draps afin de se couvrir,découvrant par la même occasion le noiraud qui lui était tout à fait à l'aise avec sa nudité

-Allons allons Fullmetal je ne vois pas le soucis,fit l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène se levant également se postant devant Edward qui lui se couvrait du draps comme il le pouvait complètement rouge.  
-Moi j'en vois un!et un gros en plus!

-Ha oui? lequel dit moi? je ne vois pas ou est le mal entre deux hommes nu qui se réveille après une soirée bien arrosé  
-Justement! on à rien sur nous!

-Edward calme toi et cesse donc de crier s'il te plaie,tenta Mustang son mal de tête le dérangeant au plus au point. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton mal de crâne,et le mien en plus,le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or ronchonnant,reconnaissant que le noiraud n'avait pas tord,celui ci sentait que son crâne s'amuser à la frapper de l'intérieur tel un marteau. Et..on fait quoi maintenant?  
-Maintenant? on va mettre sa au clair,et mettre en commun nos souvenir,par ce que je t'avoue que je ne me souviens de pas grand chose,et toi non plus j'imagine

-Je me souviens de rien à vraie dire,avoua Ed toujours aussi rouge fuyant le regard de braise de l'Alchemist de flamme  
-Qu'est ce que je disait sourit Roy  
le jeune Elric se dirigeant vers la porte voulant l'ouvrir mais rien à faire

-Heuu..Mustang..la porte est coincer fit Edward se retournant vers l'homme au cheveux de jais  
-Quoi? comment ça attend laisse moi faire elle se coince parfois,ça arrive,la porte n'est plus toute jeune,fit t'il essayant de l'ouvrir comme il le pouvait,mais rien n'y faisait la porte était bel et bien coincée.

-Edward,nous sommes coincer ici,soupira Roy,Av va bien finir par passer et sortir de là  
-Hé ben quelle se dépêche ta sœur!,je veux pas rester coincer ici,fit Edward priant intérieurement que la jeune femme arrive vite à leurs secours

-Tu as de la chance que j'ai fais mettre le téléphone dans ma chambre fit Roy se dirigeant vers celui ci composant le numéro de sa sœur de cœur,celle ci décrochant quelques secondes plus tard  
-Oui allos? demanda Av celle ci encore dans son lit,Alphonse se trouvant sous la couette caressant sa douce

-Allo Av? mon dieu merci j'arrive à t'avoir,Edward et moi sommes coincer dans ma chambre la porte ne veut rien savoir,s'il te plaie viens nous ouvrir.  
-Roy,tu as essayer de tirer la porte vers toi,ou de tourner la poignet dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre tout en ramenant la porte vers toi?

-Oui j'ai essayer,mais du tout je t'en prie,viens nous aider,demanda le noiraud  
-Roy je suis occuper là mon grand,je vais faire se que je peux pour me libérer,soit juste un peu patient fais quelque chose en attendant j'en ai pour un moments,fit t'elle raccrochant gémissant le nom d'Alphonse

-Que voulait ton frère?  
-Il est coincer dans sa chambre avec Edward mais il va devoir attendre fit t'elle embrassant son amant nos deux amoureux retournant sous la couette. tandis que Roy rester béa devant le téléphone

-Alors? demanda Edward  
-Ton adorable frère nous vole ma sœur! c'est le pompon ils vont en avoir pour des heures,depuis qu'elle est avec lui ton frère la monopolise

-Hey! c'est ma faute maintenant  
-Non mais au lieu de nous aider elle préfère s'amuser avec son amoureux

-Ben on à plus qu'a attendre même si ça m'enchante pas ronchonna Edward si j'avais su  
-Quoi Fullmetal? on y peu rien ton frère et elle s'aimes,et tu as raison on va devoir attendre

Edward ronchonnant, revenant s'asseoir sur le lit pas vraiment enchanter de devoir attendre avec Mustang dans la même pièce que lui et nue en plus! bon sang voilà que ça le reprenait ses joues devenaient aussi rouge que des pivoines,ses yeux d'or ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps au combien athlétique du noiraud,il l'aimait oui c'était un fait,et Edward cachait ses sentiments derrière ces crises de nerfs au sujet de sa taille,bien qu'il soit vraiment complexer part cela,il s'en servait comme d'un bouclier,mais comment résister au colonel et à ses yeux d'ébène où il aimait se perdre,et sa chevelure noir,où il rêvait de plonger ses doigts. Oui Edward fantasmer sur l'homme le plus beau et le plus apprécier de la gente féminine de central voir même du pays entier.  
Tandis que le concerner voyait bien qu'Ed était plonger dans ses penser,assit sur le lit en tailleur recouvert part le draps,Roy ne se lassait pas de voir le jeune Alchemist aux cheveux d'or réfléchir ou bien plonger dans ses penser,le noiraud pouvait l'admirer sans vergogne d'un air doux et plein de désir,oui Roy aimer un jeune homme de 20ans maintenant aussi beau d'un dieu grecs,ses cheveux blond sont corps de jeune éphèbe le faisait rêver,son corps brut ses cicatrice tout son corps le faisait rêver,il le voulait sien chaque nuit et l'Alchemist de flamme remercier maintenant la porte coincer de sa chambre car il était coincer avec l'homme de ses rêves. Le colonel s'approchant doucement de lui dans son dos  
-Tu réfléchis trop Ed cesse donc de te triturer les méninges,fit t'il d'une voie douce allongeant Ed devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate cerise  
-Mais mais...vous faites quoi?! paniqua le blond

-Moi mais rien Edward dit t'il aussi doux qu'il le pouvait surprenant le jeune Elric  
-Mustang vous me faites quoi là vous avez péter une durite?

-Oh oui plusieurs avec toi tu me rends absolument dingue,disait le noiraud se rapprochant petit à petit du visage du jeune Fullmetal  
-Vous...vous...vous êtes trop proche Mustang merde!rougit t'il encore plus

-Moi proche? pas assez à mon goûts,finit t'il en déposant ses douces et chaudes lèvres sur les jumelles d'Ed,devenu aussi rouge que son manteau fétiche,le jeune Elric trop surpris que Roy lui témoignes ses sentiments,lui qui pensait que c'était impossible,l'homme de ses rêves l'embrassait avait tendresse,le jeune Edward se décidant enfin à répondre au baiser du noiraud,surprenant également celui ci qui s'attendait à une crise de nerfs de son protéger,l'Alchemist de métal plongeant avec douceur ses doigts dans la chevelure noir de jais de son amants,celui caressant le torse de son éphèbe tout en déplaçant ses baiser dans son cou afin de lui faire perdre la tête petit à petit mordillant le lobe de son oreille d'une façon très douce et sensuelle,tout en faisant attention de ne pas mettre tous son poids sur l'éphèbe blond,Roy faufilant un genoux entre les jambes de son beau blond le faisant gémir part la même occasion,le flamme se rendant compte que le draps comporter une magnifique bosse au niveau de l'entre jambe de son adonis blond,le noiraud la caressant obtenant plusieurs gémissant des plus excitants de la part du jeune homme de ses rêves,faisant monter le plaisir du blond petit à petit,mais Edward de son côtés sa fierté l'empêcher d'exprimer tous le plaisir que cet idiot de colonel lui donnait fois d'Elric il n'allait pas se laissait faire comme ça.  
Alors le celui ci retourna la situation surprenant son corbeau de flamme,l'éphèbe blond embrassant langoureusement le flamme,ce dernier étonné du retournement de situation,mais heureux qu'Edward prenne confiance en lui et réponde à ses tendres caresses,celle ci devenant plus affirmer au fil des minutes qui passait,le jeune Fullmetal découvrant avec plaisir le corps de son amant à la peau laiteuse et douce,ses lèvres embrassant son torse délicatement,faisant preuve d'une grande douceur dans tous ses gestes,jouant avec ses petits bouton de roses les suçotant avec envie,l'homme aux cheveux de jais laissant échapper un halètement,faisant sourire l'éphèbe au dessus de lui qui s'en donnait à cœur joie,Ed entreprenant de douce caresses sur l'objet de tous ses désirs,puis l'embrassant et le prenant en bouche faisant ainsi gémir pour de bon Roy.  
Ce dernier se demandant intérieurement tout en gémissant où avait donc appris son amant toutes ses charnelle caresses remplit de tendresse et d'amour à égard,l'Alchemist laissant faire son doux blond un moments de lui faire découvrir les plaisir de l'amour lui faisant connaître les points les plus sensible de son corps tout en le faisant languir de plaisir et gémir son nom dans de longues plaintes toutes les unes plus sensuelle et excitante que les autres,le corbeau de flamme préparant au maximum l'intimité de son amant,Roy lui assurant qu'il serrait doux et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal,Ed lui faisant confiance,le noiraud venant en lui doucement ayant enfiler une protection,commençant de long et tendre va et viens faisant peu à peu gémir Edward de plus en plus fort,Mustang gémissant également,les deux hommes découvrant un plaisir jusqu'a l'hors inconnu,le noiraud accélérant et ralentissant sa cadence afin de faire languir son merveilleux adonis au yeux d'or,celui ci ronchonnant au rythme plus lent de son amant,un sourire naissant sur les lèvres de Roy qui accéléra d'ambler subitement,donnant autant de plaisir que possible à Edward qui gémissait le nom de du flamme,le jeune Elric ne sachant pas se qui était le plus magnifique entre les caresses amoureuse et rapide que faisait son colonel sur le fruit de tous ses désirs ou bien les extraordinaire coup de reins qu'il lui donnait,les deux hommes se prouvant leurs amours durant des heures entières arrivant à l'extase plusieurs fois Roy et Edward s'étant donner à cœur joie ensemble rendant la monnaie de sa pièce à chacun.  
Les deux amants maintenant allonger sur leurs lit haletant reprenant leurs souffles peu à peu s'embrassant avec douceur et tendresses le baiser devenant langoureux.

-Salle bâtard si j'avais su avant murmura Edward  
-Et moi donc,tu me rends dingue Ed,aller habille toi avant que je ne m'occupe de tes fesses

-Hey! faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude déjà que ça fait 3HEURES!? s'écria t'il regardant l'heure  
-Et oui Ed,3heures avec moi tu ne vas plus beaucoup dormir,sourit narquoisement le noiraud tout en s'habillant enfilant son boxer,ainsi que son pantalon et un pull blanc,Edward le regardant encore à moiter nue,le blond s'habillant également revêtant son éternel pantalon noir,et une chemise blanche faisant ressortir ses magnifique cheveux d'or,maintenant en bataille.

-J'espère qu'Av va vite arriver soupira le Fullmetal,et tu me laisseras dormir ou tu risques de m'avoir de mauvais poil  
-Je verrais bien Ed sourit l'homme aux cheveux de jais,entendant la porte de l'entré de son appartement s'ouvrir. Tient en parlant de ma sœur

-Je suis là les garçons! je suis désolée Alphonse m'a retenue,je vais vous ouvrir pousser vous,dit t'elle à travers la porte,la jeune brune frappant dans ses mains réparant la porte,l'ouvrant sur un Edward et Roy tirant des têtes de 3 kilomètres de long se maudissant de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser l'Alchemie afin d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Hey hey voici un os sortit tous droit de mon imagination de timbrée x) j'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant qu'a moi x) j'avoue d'habitude je fais des os hétéro mais là *w* cet os à défilé sous mes doigts sur le clavier je le voyais pas autrement que comme ça x) avec du comique et du lemon *q*


End file.
